


of suspended action

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nadiya," Julian says, her full name that hardly anyone ever uses. Tongue curling around the syllables. </p><p>Her hips actually jerk, an uncontrollable response that gets a huff of laughter from him and calloused fingers following the path of his nose. "Not fair," she repeats herself, but pushes her papers away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of suspended action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> Written for the porn battle prompt of 'smell'

"I can smell you."

Naya's breath hitches and she looks down at the dark head bent towards her thigh, the long fingers tracing circles on the skin right above her knee. She inhales sharply, heel shifting on the bed. "That's not fair." 

Julian turns his head so he can see her, green eyes lighter than hers creased at the corners. His smile stretches wide, felt against her bare legs. "Not playing fair." 

She purses her lips. 

They're cramped on the bed of her tiny rented apartment. It's not the wide space she's used to back in San Francisco and their pack's lands, and it lacks the openness of the aerie, but it's hers while she's completing her healers training. And it has Julian, warm and comforting and smelling of sandalwood. 

"I'm supposed to be doing work." She is truly. Notes in her hand and a book teetering on the edge of falling off. "Not all of us can just wander about." 

He pinches her leg for that teasing comment. The muscles of his back shift under his shirt as his uncoils himself, nose traveling a path up her inner thigh. That flash of dangerous eyes again. "You already know it." 

She does, it's true. 

"Nadiya," Julian says, her full name that hardly anyone ever uses. Tongue curling around the syllables. 

Her hips actually jerk, an uncontrollable response that gets a huff of laughter from him and calloused fingers following the path of his nose. "Not fair," she repeats herself, but pushes her papers away. 

He straightens and kisses her belly through her t-shirt. It's all she has on except for the faded pair of panties she'd grabbed before work earlier. He avoids between her legs though. Just raises himself so he's kneeling and cupping her waist. Handsome and beautiful now that he's so close she can see the other colors mixed in his eyes. "I'm not trying to be." 

"Julian." Meant to be a rebuke, but it's more mocking and fake as her arms raise to loop around his shoulders, finger pads stroking the nape of his neck. The panther in her growls in pleasure as he leans into the tiny pressure of her nails. 

"Nadiya," a growl that makes her hips twitch again and her cunt throb. Those hands on her waist pick her up in one movement till she's astride his kneeling self, resting high up on his thighs. And then he's slipping one beneath her shirt and taking the fabric with him. 

It truly is unfair how he uses her full name. Only from his mouth and the way he forms it on his tongue. 

She kisses him so he can't say it again. Moves closer so her breasts rub against his chest, opens her mouth for his tongue. 

He nudges her back though, just enough so he can continue pulling her shirt up, tugging it up and away. 

She has to arch and unwind her arms to get the cotton completely off, but she complies with the press of barely there claws on her hip. When she's bare chested, she doesn't get another kiss though. Not on her mouth. Her arms wind around his shoulders again as he pushes her higher up on his legs so he can kiss her breasts. 

Gentle presses of his mouth to the upper swells of them, rubbing his cheek against her soft skin. She'll be tender there in the morning. He kisses her breastbone, right in the middle, and says, lowly, "You like when I say your name. I can smell it." 

Changelings have excellent sense of smell. Unfortunate when she becomes turned on, a fact that Julian doesn't shy from telling her. It makes her flush in both embarrassment but excitement as well. 

" _Nadiya._ " 

Naya bites him with the limited amount of Tk she has as part-Psy. It only gets a laugh out of him and the press of teeth into the underside of her breast. "Touch me," she tries to order, but her hips rocking against his hard dick through his jeans turn her words into a stuttered mess. 

Shifting his hands, he bands one arm around her lower back and uses the claws of his free hand to cut her panties away. Just so they're gone enough and he can slide two fingers up and down her folds. "Wet already." 

Tugging on his hair, she nearly rolls her eyes. His statement seems too obvious to her, because of course she is and has been, but it matters to him. She moves herself, trying to nudge his fingers inside her. 

"No," hard pressure on her hip and moving her back so she's arched more so over his arm holding her up. His gaze rolls leopard for a moment and his voice drops lower. "Just me." 

She doesn't withhold the moan that rises in her throat when he spreads her open and sinks a finger into her. Her own cat doesn't mind, bowing under his determination in the trust that is between them. 

"That's it," Julian murmurs to the side of her jaw, tongue flicking out to lick her. "Nadiya." 

Tightening herself, she clenches around his fingers as he thrusts another into her. She shudders as he repeats her name, chopping off the syllables, alternating between short and dragging them out, over and over again. He lets her move a bit then. Eases up on her hip so she can rock her hips in time with him. 

A third long calloused finger and her exhale is a wet sob. Her head bows till she's resting in his neck, mouthing at his warm skin. Her leg muscles ache from the position their in even though he holds them both up. 

It's when he touches her clit with his thumbnail that Naya comes apart. Shuddering through her orgasm as he pets her through the tremors. 

He tumbles her backwards when she's done, presses her gently into the comforter. The bed is too small, but he curves himself to her, one hand just under her breast, fingers wet with her. 

She turns to him and inhales sandalwood and _her_.


End file.
